Slade moves in
by UnicornDreams
Summary: Warning! If you are a Robin lover do not read! Robin is stupid in all my stories! Robin haters welcome. After Slades louses his house he moves in with the Teen Titans. The sequil is The Big Boom look for it in my profile.Hey I am making this into a series
1. Chapter 1

Ok heres my new story. WARNING! If you like Robin DO NOT READ! He is STUPID IN ALL MY STORIES! Robin haters welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Slade moves in.

All the Titans were sitting in the living room.

Raven was reading a book.

Starfire was watching t.v. with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

And Robin was picking his nose and thinking about something pointless as he most often does.

rob "Hey guys look!"

rae "What could you have done this time I wonder."

rob" My booger is green! YAH! I like Peanuts did you know that? I diden't think you did HAHA Oh look! I found a red one HAHA OUCH!"

rae "How intresting."

Robin from him picking his nose was now bleeding and no one seemed to care.

cye "Hey who's turn is it to help Robin with his nose?"

"Yours." They all said and then pointed at Cyborg.

cye"FINE come on Robin."

"rob" Looky I can feel my brain!"

cye"No you can't Robin you don't have one."

"HEY!...Ilike peanuts!"

Just then the door burst open and there stood thier arch enemy.

Slade.

rob "Slade..." He said coldly and in a low voice.

rob "Slade...Hi yah!"

rob "Hey what have you been up to budy!"

everyone "What do you want!"

slade "I know this sounds strange but ...um well...I lost my house..."

rob "even your evil lair?"

slade "Yes and well...I want to move in with you...I think."

everyone "You aren't searius? I'm meanYOU hate us and WE hate you!"

slade "Yes I know that but I thought I would move in with you since everyone else won't let me stay with them because they know i'm a super villan I even wanted to stay in a motel but they won't let me in and because I lost my evil lair I coulden't blast them to bits because all my wepons were in there. So could you be so kind to let me live with you?"

rae "What if this is some kind of trick? And why coulden't you just buy a house?"

slade "Like the hotel they woulden't let me buy one because they know i'm a super villan and well I could go in my secret identity but I can't seem to get out of this costume."

rob "Wow how emberassing."

slade "Yah I know."

rob "Oh come on guys! maybe slade turned over a new leaf! and he seemes pretty desperate and anyway would he really make all of this up? I mean it's embaressing just to stoop this low."

cye "Hey monkey boy's right!"

rae "But there is just one problem. We only have six bed rooms and no where else for Slade."

they all paused for a minute or two then Robin said.

rob "Well let's kick Cyeborg out! he's not that much help anyway!"

star "We can't just kick him out like that!"

slade "Shure you can."

Then slade took out the only gadget he had left and pushed a little red button and zapped Cyeborg to his mothers house.

cye "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

bb "Where did he go?"

slade "To his mothers house."

bb "You just can't zap him to his mothers house then move in!"

slade "Well I just did."

rob "YAH! Slades sleeping over!"

rae "I thought you hated Slade?"

rob "You now the old saying Raven the old man thought he left a fart but he really pooped him self."

Everybody just stared at him then Raven said.

rae "Ok ... I think Robin has officialy gone of his rocker."

rob "YAH! What do I win?"

rae "Just egnore him."

rae "Well Slade I guess you can move in on one condition... you have to take care of Robin."

slade "Well I will do that on one condition."

rae "And what may that be?"

slade "You give the house to me and listen to everything I say... treat me like a father and I will treat you like my children."

rae "NO WA-"

rob "Oky doky Sladey."

Robin shook his hand then got punched in the face by Slade.

slade "And don't call me that ever again."

* * *

A Message from Cyeborg.

everyone "Hey Cye how are you doing?"

cye "Well if you mean being kicked out of my own house then being zapped to my mothers house by slade then yah I'm ok."

everyone "Ok well that's good then."

cye "sigh But my mom treat's me like a baby... sigh well I got to go my warm milk is ready and it's just about time for my nap."

Click

end of message.

* * *

Ok hope you liked it please R&R exsept if you hated it only if you liked it and thought it was funny please tell me and don't use any bad language in your reviews thanks and if you want if you review one of my stories then i'll review one of yours.


	2. Just a little note

Hey just a little note.

Hello everyone thanks for reviewing and reading I would like to tell you that my new computer is here! Wich means that I will not be writeing any stories for a while. But I had a good idea to make my Teen Titan stories into a series. The charecters are Robin and Slade and the story is humor and it's called "Slade moves in" but it will allso have many different stories so please look for ir in about 6 or 7 day's hopefully my pen name will be the same if not similar. untill then sighned UnicornDreams


End file.
